Vezon
Vezon was created when the Spear of Fusion divided a Dark Hunter called Vezok into two beings. He became an unofficial Piraka and Dark Hunter, and guardian of the Kanohi Ignika, fused to a Rahi named Fenrakk. He later became a member of an Order of Mata Nui strike team led by Brutaka, and was also used by the Order of Mata Nui on a mission to Destral during the Destiny War. He was later mutated by energized protodermis into a living dimensional doorway, constantly creating and falling into dimensional gates. History Birth Vezon was "born" about a month before the awakening of Mata Nui. When the Piraka were investigating Teridax's lair, Hakann found the Spear of Fusion and accidentally shot Vezok with it set in reverse. The result was that a second being was split off from Vezok, one that had Vezok's intellectual capabilities (though it seems Vezok kept everything else, including his sanity). Thok called the new being a "vezon" - meaning "double" - and the being felt the name was agreeable, taking the name Vezon for himself. Vezon took the Spear of Fusion for himself just before the group gained the knowledge of the Ignika, Mask of Life. When they were attacked by a pair of Mana-Ko shortly afterward, Vezon slipped away and headed directly for Voya Nui. He used a Toa Canister that an Order of Mata Nui agent, the one assigned to the relatively-new island of Mata Nui, had used, only to be killed by Teridax. In this canister, Vezon traveled south from Mata Nui (above the Great Spirit's "face") to Voya Nui (in the area of the Great Spirit's chest). Guardian of the Ignika Upon arriving on the island, the Mask of Life allowed Vezon to reach it. Once he did, the mask "cursed" him, giving him various powers and fusing him to both itself and an enlarged Fenrakk spider, forcibly making him one of the Ignika's guardians. It also gave him the ability to absorb kinetic energy and see limitedly into the future, and ensured he could not die as long as it was fused to his head. The Ignika did not consciously give him this power, but his contact with it also allowed him to use Great Kanohi in the future, unlike most Skakdi who did not have the mental discipline to. Once the other Piraka arrived, only moments after Vezon did, the Ignika turned silver as it began its countdown to the destruction of all life in the universe. ]] Weeks afterward, the Piraka made their way down to the Chamber of Life and were defeated by Vezon with his use of the Spear of Fusion. He fused Vezok and Reidak together and caused the Piraka Fusion to fight the others, defeating them. He then defused Vezok and Reidak, leaving them unconscious. Moments after, the Toa Inika arrived and battled Vezon and Fenrakk. The Inika managed to push Vezon and Fenrakk into a pool of lava, and he sunk underneath, seemingly dead. But Vezon could not die as long as the Mask of Life was fused to his head. Through another power the Mask of Life had given them, Fenrakk transformed into the Kardas Dragon and Vezon. This freed Vezon, as he was not fused to Kardas. At this point, Jaller suggested to Kongu that he use his Suletu to siphon the thoughts of the Ignika into Vezon's mind. When Vezon saw that the Ignika resented him and wanted to be with Matoro, he became infuriated and attempted to kill Matoro. But Jaller used a special Zamor given to them by Axonn. The Zamor froze Vezon and Kardas in time and space temporarily. During this brief period, Matoro was able to remove the Mask of Life from Vezon. However, after the Zamor's effect wore off, the Kardas Dragon managed to knock the Kanohi out of Matoro's hand. The Ignika then flew to the surface of Voya Nui and plunged underwater, heading for Mahri Nui. Kardas left for the surface as well, leaving Vezon and the other Piraka unconscious in the chamber. When the Piraka woke up, Vezon was still knocked out. Vezok stole the Spear of Fusion from him and attempted to fuse Vezon back into himself, but Reidak stopped him and snapped the spear in half. Later, Vezon woke up and found the spear in pieces. Using its own power on itself, he mended it. Cord Vezon followed the Inika down the Stone Cord that anchored Voya Nui to the sea floor. However, he didn't make it as far as they did. He encountered the Inika and tried to attack them, not realizing that without the Mask of Life, he was completely powerless to save the Spear of Fusion. In the ensuing battle, Jaller stole the spear and burnt it to ash. He was defeated. He continued to pursue the Inika, but ran into a tribe of Zyglak who inhabited the cord. He tried to trade the Inika's lives for his own, but the Zyglak carried him off. Eventually, he was rescued by Brutaka and imprisoned on Daxia. Federation of Fear , Roodaka, Vezon, Spiriah, Carapar, Takadox.]] Brutaka offered Vezon (along with Roodaka, Spiriah, Takadox, and Carapar) a choice: join a strike team hired by the Order of Mata Nui to capture Makuta Miserix, or be subject to some kind of punishment. (In Brutaka's words: "You can walk out under your own power and carry out a mission for some friends of mine, or I can carry you out, plant you in a hole outside, and we'll see if anything grows.") They all complied. Brutaka revealed they had been chosen since all of them had dealings with the Brotherhood of Makuta, leading Vezon to question if Brutaka hadn't meant to find Vezok, who had participated in the Brotherhood of Makuta\Dark Hunter War. But Vezon had actually been chosen for his lack of dealings with Makuta - no one knew what he was capable of (including, to some extent, himself) so he would be useful for bluffs. Similarly, he didn't know what Makuta were capable of, and as such wouldn't have reason to be afraid of one. Besides that, he was expendable - as was everyone on the team. The team left Daxia for Stelt. They found a trader there who had a better ship for them. They traded Roodaka (murderer of a Steltian, Sidorak) for the ship and Brutaka convinced the trader to allow Vezon to hit him, to make it look as if he had caught Roodaka in a struggle. Vezon was about to hit him when Brutaka knocked him out from behind, to Vezon's dismay. Takadox had meanwhile hypnotized the crew of the ship to jump overboard, and the Federation of Fear stole the boat and sailed for Artidax. Three days later, Brutaka revealed the mission of the team: to capture Miserix, former leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Spiriah had already deduced this from the beginning, and at Stelt had gotten in contact with a tribe of Zyglak. Spiriah used his weather control powers to hold the ship in place while the Zyglak caught up and surrounded the boat. He took charge and reset the ship's course for Zakaz. Upon arriving at the coast of Zakaz, however, Ehlek's species attacked and killed all of the Zyglak. Brutaka took back control, revealing that the seventh member of the team, Lariska, had been trailing the team since Stelt, and had alerted Ehlek's species to attack the Zyglak (they answered to Brutaka as servants of the Order). The team left, heading for Artidax again. The team stopped again on a southern island, Tren Krom's island. They briefly abandoned the boat and swam to shore, where Vezon immediately realized that there was something wrong about the island, something "beyond even my powers to cope with", as he put it. Carapar informed him that he had no powers, which disappointed the insane half-Skakdi who wondered how he could have "missed the meeting" where powers were given out. Brutaka handed out weapons to the team left there by the late Botar and Trinuma, and Vezon received a spear, disappointingly powerless. Brutaka told him that with his powers he wouldn't need a powered weapon, and Vezon believed him, despite what Carapar had just said seconds ago. The team was promptly captured by Tren Krom, who filled the minds of the others with horrible visions that threatened to leave them insane. Vezon, already insane, was probably affected the least by this encounter. After learning from Lariska's mind what had become of the Matoran Universe since he had last come into contact with Mutran, disappointed with what had happened to it as a result of his encounter with Mutran, Tren Krom allowed the team (sans Carapar, who had tried to ambush him and was killed) freedom. Shortly after this, the team arrived at Artidax. They entered a cave leading down to the chamber Miserix was imprisoned in. Takadox trapped them in and escaped on the team's boat alone. Vezon was the first to get out of the rubble from Takadox's trap and he tried to escape down a side-tunnel, but was caught by Lariska. The team continued further into the cave as Vezon wondered who would be the next to die. The next chamber was full of insects on the ground. Only Vezon noticed they were insects - the rest of the team thought they were simply branches. However, the team was so used to Vezon's insanity that they ignored his warnings and ended up having to fight the insects themselves. They eventually escaped into Miserix's chamber. The team, finally having found who they came to rescue, began to negotiate with the former leader of the Brotherhood. During this, Vezon went off on one of his trademark tangents, leading Miserix to attack him with laser vision. Vezon was stunned briefly, getting back on his feet in time to see Miserix "eat" Spiriah with a shadow hand. The team, now reduced to four members, began to free Miserix from the chains that bound him to the chamber. The klakk living in the chamber began to attack them. Brutaka and Roodaka worked on freeing Miserix while Vezon, along with Lariska, held off the flying Rahi. When Miserix was free, he shapeshifted a pair of wings and made a hole in the side of the island, escaping with the remainder of the Federation of Fear on his back. Destiny War Vezon was then imprisoned on Daxia again by the Order. He was released later by Trinuma, who needed an expendable being was required for this mission to invade Destral and sabotage their teleportation technology. They headed out onto the island in a skiff, as Trinuma revealed his mission and gave him a dagger. He was then released, captured by Rahkshi, and was brought in the presence of Makuta Tridax. From there, he told him about the Order, lying that they had a spy that had sabotaged their teleportation technology. However, Tridax did not believe him and imprisoned him upside-down using chains as he went to investigate his claims. Tridax soon returned to execute Vezon, but just as he held a blade, the Destral Fortress began to shake from an attack. The anchors of the chains holding Vezon became loose and fell, but Tridax, with orders in preparation of such an event, went off to teleport. Vezon followed, going into a sub-basement where he discovered stasis tubes, each holding one of a hundred of the same beings. Suddenly, Vezon was attacked by Tridax, who pinned him to the wall with a Shadow blast. He had revealed to him that he knew he was following him and his plan to use his army of Takanuva he collected from each parallel universe (mutating them with Shadow Leeches in the process) and use them to attack the Order's armies. Vezon escaped when the arrival of Tobduk and Mazeka occurred and disintegrated Tridax's armor and Antidermis essence. Although Mazeka was told by Tobduk to be "contained", Mazeka did not know him and decided to let him take his chances with the armies outside. Vezon returned to the sub-basement after the two left, wondering what he could do with an army of Toa by his side. Vezon then, while wearing the Olmak left behind, created a portal to where Helryx and Keetongu were just as a wave of energized protodermis came in, threatening to hit Vezon. The Toa and Rahi escaped through the portal, but Vezon was left for the Protodermis. Reign of Shadows Vezon was hit by the wave of energized protodermis and mutated by it. Ironically he became fused to his Olmak as he had been to the Ignika. Now Vezon had essentially become a walking dimensional doorway, causing him to constantly create portals and be sucked through them as he went quickly from universe to another to another, and so on. During his travels between dimensions, Vezon was in a universe where Mata Nui and Teridax's roles were switched, with Makuta being the 40 million foot robot and Mata Nui being the brother trying to overthrow him. Vezon had been to other places before this one, such as the Swamp of Secrets and The Kingdom. Later, he ended up on Bara Magna in an alternative universe where Teridax never decided to attack the Great Spirit Mata Nui, who had instead been able to accomplish his mission. Here, Vezon was encountered by the Agori, Tarduk. Tarduk asked if he was a Toa, and Vezon said he was 'Toa Vezon, Toa of Anarchy'. When this village was being attacked, he tried to use his power to escape, but was horrified when it didn't work. However, Vezon was saved when time froze around him and he communicated with the Great Being who was cursed by the Kanohi Ignikia. They both made a deal; if the Great Being would release him from being trapped switching between altrenate universes, Vezon would free him from his prison on Bota Magna. Some time later, when Makuta Teridax took control over Mata Nui's Body, he teleported the participants of an uprising in the Core Processer into orbit around Aqua Magna. Luckily, Vezon was able to save their lives by transporting them to Bota Magna in order to release the insane Great Being. Personality Vezon is completely insane. He often went on long tangents of free association, reminiscing on his past, which annoyed most of his comrades. He was not particularly evil, but only looked out for his own best interests (or to prove things, apparently, since he did not protest when Trinuma told him that the mission he was about to send him on would almost definitely involve his death). Vezon served as a villain character in 2006, but afterwards he became more of a comic relief type character during Federation of Fear and Destiny War, and was even was a heroic figure when he saved Brutaka and the others from the vacuum of space during Reign of Shadows. It was refrenced that like the rest of the BIONICLE Universe, he disliked Teridax, as when he figured out his power over dimensional gates, he thought that if he ever learned how to control it, he would give "Makuta Teridax a big hug." Powers & Tools Before being exposed to energized protodermis, Vezon had no powers of his own. The Mask of Life fused itself to the back of Vezon's skull, lending him various powers. Like the other Piraka, Vezon had a vision power (the ability to see into the future limitedly) and a physical attribute power (the ability to absorb kinetic energy, making him stronger every time he gave or received a physical blow), but the former was controlled by the Ignika and the latter was automatic. He had no elemental power, unless Life could be counted, which was really the mask's power used through Vezon's body. Vezon was also permanently fused to Fenrakk by the Mask of Life; this was broken when the Ignika was removed from his head by Matoro. He was also completely invincible while touching the Mask of Life, unable to die or be hurt. Vezon also carried the Spear of Fusion, which could merge or split beings, though it could not separate him and Fenrakk because "the Ignika wouldn't like that". The Spear of Fusion was later vaporized by Jaller. He was later given a powerless spear by Brutaka, though once he arrived on Daxia it was taken from him. After he was freed, Trinuma gave him a dagger. He later stole an Olmak, Mask of Dimensional Gates, from Makuta Tridax. Despite his lack of mental discipline, his contact with the Ignika trained him to be able to use Great Masks. Later, when Vezon was exposed to energized protodermis, his body fused with the Olmak. This at last gave Vezon a power of his own: he became a walking dimensional doorway, constantly creating a portal to an alternate universe and being sucked into it. So far, the extent of this power (i.e., if it could be turned off, if Vezon could choose where the portal went, what would happen if Vezon tried to take someone with him) is unknown. Set Information *Vezon and Fenrakk were released in 2006. *Vezon and Fenrakk's set number is 8764. *Vezon and Fenrakk have 281 pieces. *Vezon was also released as a set containing Brutaka, Axonn, and Fenrakk which could make Vezon and Kardas. *Vezon and Kardas was a Target exclusive. *Vezon contained a shield in this set, but this is non-canon. *Vezon was the first BIONICLE figure to have a cape. The second was Karzahni. fi:Vezon Category:Ignika Guardians Category:Titans Category:2006 Category:Piraka Category:2008 Category:Olmak Wearers Category:Cursed Beings Category:Characters Category:Skakdi Category:Villains Category:Voya Nui Category:Federation of Fear